Magi
by GarnettFox
Summary: When young Harry discovers a grove of trees hiding a strange stream in the park he doesn't realise he's just discovered a secret long forgotten. Now he is learning the ways of the Magi and seeks to return their teachings to the world. No pairings may change along with rating
1. In which We begin and Harry finds a Egg

Harry stayed quite as he watched the world from the shadows under the oak tree. It was the height of summer when most either refused to leave the cool refuge of their home, or else sunned themselves with cool drinks and ice cream on tap. Harry wasn't allowed those luxury's the seven year old being shoved out the house by his uncle with a slap to the back of the head and a warning not to be back before sundown.

While on one hand it meant he didn't have to stay inside in his stuffy cupboard it also meant he had no protection from the cruel cruel sun. In the hopes of water to make sure his day wouldn't be completely unlivable he'd come to the park only to be disappointed when he found the water fountain out of commission for repairs and the normal fountain almost completely dried up. And the vile smelling green sludge undrinkable.

So his quest for water abandoned he sat back in the relatively cool shade to wait for the sun to sink down so he could go home. He closed his eyes listening to the birds chirping to each other chattering about how hot it was, where the best places to find worms. He smiled a little relaxing in the warm breeze.

Before noticing the sound of running water. Harry frowned sitting up listening carefully to check it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him. No it was honest to god the sound of water! Getting up he followed the noise his dry mouth urging him on between trees that grew so close together light could scarcely penetrate their leaves. He blinked coming into a clearing looking around seeing the trees looking old and worn their gnarled branches trying to pierce the sky. The sound was strong drawing Harry to the center of the clearing where he found it. A small clean and clear stream bubbling away cutting through the park. He didn't care he'd never seen any sign of the stream before dipping his hand in and cupping it to hold a handful of water and drinking it the sweet taste making him smile.

He drank until he was full and sat slipping off Dudly's worn trainers and socks and dipping his feet into the stream giggling a little as the cold water cooled him off. "This'll be my special place." He smiled to his self sitting back the small boy relaxing dozing off for a small nap.

Some time passed before he was woken by something hitting his foot blinking confused adjusting his glasses he frowned. It was a little egg, plain brown and a little smaller then a chicken egg, it bobbed in the water before the current started pulling it away Harry quickly plucking it out of the water and holding it in his hand. The egg really was unremarkable plain looking threw and threw but…Harry didn't want to leave it.

"Did your parents die to?" He asked the egg softly lightly stroking the surface. He hummed looking up seeing the sun beginning to set "…I'll take you home, you don't have to be alone." He smiled gently putting the egg in the pocket of his baggy shorts and picked up his shoes heading home. As soon as he got in he ducked into his cupboard ignoring his protesting stomach and lay on his little cot quietly moving a small panel to reveal a gap and stuffed it with clothes to worn to wear anymore putting the egg in it's little nest "Don't worry you've got me now." Harry smiled curling up next to it one hand resting on the cool egg warming it as he drifted to sleep.

In the dead of night, the egg twitched.


	2. In which Harry works and a Egg twitches

_I would like to thank my first three reviewers for posting and profess that the amount of faves and follows have me blushing :3 I'm glad you all like my little story and have to say, feel free to ask questions if during the corse of the fic you find your self a little lost or just want something cleared up for you. I'll either PM you or explain in the next chapter so feel free to ask :3_

_and to Isles I'll try to make the chapters longer but it'll be a little bit before they noticeably do I have up to about chapter eight written and I'm happy with both what I've written and the length and I feel extending it beond what had already been written will end up either boring or with me just repeating my self in purple prose I hope you all enjoy! _

Harry found the next morning as he fixed breakfast for his Aunt, Uncle and Dudley before they woke that he couldn't get his mind off his little egg. Where had it came from, where its parents looking for it, and just what would hatch from it? He ignored a pang of guilt as he cracked eggs to fry unable to pull his mind away from the thought of the little egg and the odd stream he'd found wondering if there would be more eggs there.

As he kept thinking about it serving up the meal for his Relatives his heart started to sink, if they ever found out about his little egg Dudley would probably smash it, or Aunt Petunia would crack and use it in a cake or something…And worse if he actually hatched it then what? He was just getting by on the meagre rations how could he feed the little life that would be depending on him? His stomach turned as he slipped the two small strips of bacon he was allowed onto the plain slice of bread and ate his breakfast mulling over what he could do.

If he was lucky, maybe it ate insects, it could eat the spiders in the cupboard and it wouldn't be too hard to secret in worms for it. But if it ate fruits or seeds it'd be harder, there was a mulberry tree not that far away, and a couple of crab apple trees if it didn't mind the sour taste. Seeds…Well when Aunt Petunia had him planting he could steal some of the flour seeds, or steal some from the bird tables that could be a plan.

He finished quickly and cleared up the plates as his relatives finished eating washing them in the sink before placing them on the rack to dry wiping his hands. "Boy!" He flinched at Uncle Vernon's volume looking up.

"Yes sir?" He asked quietly shrinking back trying to make his self-small. The overweight man grunted narrowing his eyes.

"You're doing the garden today. No brakes till everything's weeded and watered you got that?" Harry nodded quickly making a plan, he'd start in the front where the neighbours could see so Dudley couldn't force him into a 'Game' of Harry Hunting easily. Then as it got hotter go to the back where the hose and shade was to cool down. All in all it wouldn't be that bad he'd endured worse. He ducked into his cupboard careful in the small space not to knock anything over as he changed glancing at the little hole his egg was in. Dudley wasn't above taking back the broke toys Harry had been given and if he saw the egg….

He carefully pulled it out of its little nest smiling at the gentle warmth inside the egg glad of the tiny sign that the life inside was still there. "I wonder if you'll hatch soon…" he whispered to it stuffing some rags in his pocket and gently slipping the egg in so it was cushioned and warm. His cargo secured he headed out a smile on his face despite the probable sunburn he was sure to get under the hot summer sun.

0o0o0o

Harry sighed seeing the sun beginning to dip using the hose on a low setting to wet the parched soil. Sure it'd taken him until the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon, but he couldn't help a rush of pride at what he'd done. "Boy!" He blinked switching off the hose looking up at Aunt Petunia blinking.

"Yes Ma'am?" He asked politely blinking as she held out a small bag.

"Vernon's having the Head of Grunnings for Dinner, only just found out. You are sleeping in the park, insides food, a pillow and blanket. You had better be back by seven tomorrow or there will be trouble." She sneered turning away from him and going back inside before he could respond. Harry blinked confused before accepting his situation mulling over what to do and where to go.

"….The stream!" He realized with a small grin realizing it was the perfect place to stay the night, secluded, and relatively sheltered with a running source of water. The only potential problem could be wind or a lost dog bothering him. Mind made up he carried the bag with him heading to the park unaware that the rags he'd stuffed in his pocket to cushion the egg where cushioning him from feeling it's now frequent twitches and trembles the little life inside almost ready to greet the world.


	3. In which a Egg hatches and is Named

Harry smiled the small clearing with the stream just where he remembered it. He set the bag down by the side of the stream and started gathering up soft leaves to make into a mattress for the night setting one blanket on the top and putting the pillow on it before fixing the other blanket on top like a proper bed. Proud of his self he dug out the clothes his Aunt had given him for tomorrow and set them up into a nest for his egg right next to his pillow gently setting the plain little thing inside it.

Humming to his self he pulled out the little box with his food in opening it up grinning, inside was a chicken sandwich, a small thermos that when he unscrewed it showed it had milk inside, A banana and in another compartment a small tub of cornflakes a little spoon and a note to save some milk for his breakfast. Pleased with his bounty he set aside the milk using the thermos cup to get a drink of water from the stream sighing happily.

He froze at the sound of a crack. He looked around wildly half expecting Dudley and his gang to be there trying to gang up on him, or a mad man to take him away. He frowned confused not seeing anything around.

"Weird…." He hummed before hearing a second crack and small but confident Chirp. He gasped turning to his little egg eye's wide seeing a greeny-yellow beak tipped with red poking out a tiny hole of the egg. The beak opened letting out another chirp before withdrawing tiny little thuds telling Harry that it was working on braking out. He hurriedly picked it up as the egg cracked more and more the nervous boy pulling away the chips of egg that came off but to scared that he would hurt the little creature to do much else for it.

The creature kept chirping the sound a constant reassurance to Harry the sound almost like a chorus of 'I'm Ok! Don't worry, I'm ok!' it's beak poking through the egg at the other side cracks linking up the two holes, with a final chirp it lifted the top the shell falling away allowing the two to finally meet black eyes gazing into green.  
"Hey little guy…" Harry smiled, the creature gave a tiny indigent squawk.

_"I'm a girl!"_ Harry's eyes widened the bird trying to puff up her feathers though they where still soaked in liquid.

"D-did you just talk?"

_"No I did a loop-de-loop." _The creature clicked her beak "_Cors I talked!"_

"…..A talking bird….i hatched a talking bird…." The creature huffed.

_"Who you calling a bird?"_ She pecked at the shell pulling it apart and slivering out, she was a rather pretty thing her head covering in black feathers that shimmered purple under the light with a yellow strip going from her eyes down to her belly and a tiny little crest of rainbow feathers on her head. The feathers went a fair way down her body before shifting into glittering black scales over her serpentine body.

"….What are you?" Harry asked eye's wide, the creature laughed the sound a cross between a hiss and chirp.

_"I'm a Ashevor."_ She giggled the tiny bird-snake nuzzling his hand. "_And your my Magi._"

"Magi?" Harry frowned letting her do so pulling out a rag and gently wiping the egg fluid off her body. The Ashevor cooing happily.

_"Yes a Magi, a magically in tuned human who has a deep connection to life. its how you found the stream of life." _Harry blinked looking back at the stream. _"All magical creatures by choice or to save their child if they sense it will die shortly after birth cast their child to stream letting it transform them into an egg to slumber until a magi pulls them from the waters and cares for them ensuring they will live." _Harry blinked.

"All of them?"

_"Yup, all Magical creatures do it, though some like us Ashevor give all our eggs to the stream as we're too physically weak to live without a Magi after the Wizards destroyed almost all our natural habitat."_

"Wizards?" she chuckled slivering up his arm and coiling on his shoulder.

_"Wizards and witches are those who can use magic normally with a focai but others can use it without help."_ Harry nodded slowly the Ashevor flicking out a forked tongue _"Hum, you smell like a wizard._" Harry blinked surprised.

"How do you know all this? You just hatched!" She gave another laugh.

_"The stream is alive, it teaches the slumbering one's who ride it's currents much, and teaches us Familiars those destined to be the first companion of Magi like you are taught even more."_ She nuzzled him burring softly.

"Your…My Familiar?" She nodded Harry sighing rubbing his forehead started to get a headache. "I don't….I have no clue what to do." She laughed a little.

_"Don't worry, we can save actually doing things till tomorrow, it's probably closed by now anyway…" _She hummed tapping the chin of her beak making him wonder what she was on about. "_…Anyway we have more important stuff to get to. I need a name!" _She chirped Harry blinking.

"Uhrm…..A name…" He frowned trying to think of a name for her remembering that his mother was called Lilly and his Aunt Petunia. "…Primrose, or Prim for short." She mulled it over before she seemed to smile.

_"Like it!"_ She cooed nuzzling his cheek _"Now then you eat up, we'll be busy tomorrow."_ With that she slivered off his shoulder the tiny bird/snake pecking a little at the ground catching little ants attracted by Harry's meal to eat. Harry smiling a little petting her soft feathers before pulling out his sandwich and finally tucking in laying back on his bed looking up at the darkening sky wondering what he'd gotten his self into slipping to sleep with his new friend curled up at his side.

0o0o0o0o

_Hey :3 Another chapter, not quite a week after the last but as it was a week after Magi was published I thought I'd update :3_

_Oh and clarification for anyone who might be confused about Primrose, yes she is a serpent bird hybreed, but she DOES NOT have Wings, she is incapable of flight. She has a beak and feathers and can chirp and sing like a bird. But apart from slivering up trees she'd grounded._


	4. In which they Talk and call a Bus

_"Harry….Harry it's morning….Time to get up…" _Harry grumbled turning over pulling his blanket over his head, he didn't want to wake up, not from the nice dream where he got a little friend. "_Harry up, now." _He whined refusing to move the one talking moving and trying to reach under his blanket. He yelped a sharp pain in his ear making him jump up startled to see he wasn't in his room but still in the clearing with the stream bubbling next to him. _"Finally!"_ Primrose cheered nuzzling him Harry rubbing his sore ear.

"Did you have to bite me?" She there was no other word for it shrugged her coils scrunching up to mimic shoulders.

_"I didn't know what else to do, you wouldn't get up."_ Harry tapped her beak chuckling a little.

"Ok point taken, hungry?" he asked holding up his bowl of cornflakes.

_"Ya, but there's a small ant hill by the roots of that tree, and their much more nummy!"_ She chirped slivering off his shoulder and pecking the ground happily snapping up the insects Harry chuckling pouring his milk over the cornflakes and tucking in the pair sharing a comfortable silence only broken by bird song and the stream. Harry blinked watching the stream wondering something.

"Prim?" The snake bird hummed in answer "If the streams filled with eggs, how come there aren't any in it right now?"

_"Because this isn't the right place."_ She replied _"This is only an off shoot of the stream, it'll vanish soon enough as it's served its purpose of getting me to you."_ Harry blinked feeling sad it was going to disappear.

"It has?"

_"Unless there's another around here with the potential to become a magi, the purpose of offshoots like this is either to get Familiars like me to their Magi or to help Magical creatures when they can't travel to the main stream to give their off spring to it."_ Harry nodded slowly.

"I see, there must be a lot of Magi huh?" Primrose froze and slowly shook her head.

_"No…The way of the Magi is almost lost."_ Harry's eye's widened.

"What? How?" Primrose sighed the Ashevor curling up on a sunny rock.

_"You see Harry, times have changed. The industrial revelation, the wars so much has happened in so little an amount of time nature's not been able to adapt that well to it. There used to be many Magi training ground and now the only one that's still standing is the Keep. And it's not only the None Magical's whose fault it is, the Wizards and Witches are as much to blame." _Harry blinked nodding along with the history lesson.

"What'd they do?"

"_They prevented Dragons from getting their eggs to the stream meaning at least half their off spring die limiting their genetic diversity."_ She went on unaware she was dipping into subjects Harry knew nothing about "_And without the magic of the steam teaching the dragons and getting passed on each generation it dulled their minds to the point that wild dragons are no longer the proud noble creatures they used to be. Now there just dumb beasts."_ She sighed saddened _"They drove several magical creatures extinct in the wild apart from what eggs remain safe in the steam, and finally even if a magical child finds an off shoot and a familiar, they consider Magi to be the lowest of the low and even the most light sided of family's will kill a Familiar to prevent their child from becoming a Magi."_ Harry nodded along with her gently picking up Primrose and cuddling her.

"I'm sorry." He said softly the serpent nuzzling him.

_"It's ok Harry, you were going to learn it eventually." _She slivered up onto his shoulders clicking her beak. _"Come on we have work to do, pick up a stick pack up and head to the road."_ Harry blinked confused but she hadn't lead him wrong yet so he quickly packed up wondering where they were going as he picked up a stick. "_Now when we get to the road hold out the stick with your right arm, oh and try not to talk to me, or if you do whisper so they can't hear you." _With that Primrose slivered under the collar of his shirt Harry squirming and giggling.

"H-hey Prim! That tickles!"

_"Sorry." _She nuzzled him with his beak _"But I can't be seen, magical's will think badly of me and you need to get on the Knight Bus."_

"Knight Bus?" But we don't have any money!" He laughed a little Prim's flickering tongue tickling his neck a little.

_"Don't worry just lift your fringe and show him your scar." _Harry frowned confused.

"Ok…Then what?"

_"Say you want the Leaky Cauldron, tell who ever's at the bar that your parent went ahead of you and you don't know how to open the door. Then when you get into Diagon Ally head for the white building."_

"Ok…then what?"

"Then ask one of the goblin to let you talk to the manager of vault 6, they'll lead you to a meeting room and I can take over from there." Harry sighed a little petting her head.

"I hope you know what your doing Prim."

_"….Honesty Harry? So do I…." _The bird/Snake hybrid sighed curling around his arm tight "I may sound smart Harry, but I'm only really repeating what I know from what the voice of the stream told me while I was sleeping in my egg that we'd need to know." Harry blinked nodding.

"What else did it tell you we needed to know?"

_"Well….The basics all Familiar's learn how to be a Magi, what it entails, the basics of the Stream, how to get to the Keep, how to care for hatchlings. Though that last bits mainly locked away for emergencies, Magi are meant to learn how to do that on their own with minimal help from Familiars But considering I gotta be your teacher as well I don't think it matters."_ She sighed a little nuzzling "_And I learned about, you, your life and how best to help you be the best we can and the way to do that is to get you to Gringrotts._" Harry nodded petting her one last time before holding out the stick stumbling back and looking up wide eyed at the purple bus.

"Wow….I think I'm going to like magic…"


	5. In which we Ride and visit Gringrotts

Harry gawked up at the huge triple decker bus, he glanced around frowning a little when no one else who was walking past seemed to be reacting to the bus when the door opened a lanky man in a conductor's uniform. "Welcome to the Knight Bus emergency transport for any stranded Witch or Wizard." He raised a eyebrow at Harry. "….Kid?" Harry jumped looking up "Are you running away? Cos I can't help you if you are." Harry shook his head feeling Primrose squeeze his arm reminding him of what she said.

"N-no I just ah." He lifted his fridge showing the lightning bolt scar "I need to get to the Leaky Cauldron." The man's eyes widened gawping at him "But I uhrm….I don't have any mon-"

"You kidding?! Your Harry freaking Potter!" Harry blinked caught off guard the man ushering him on "You can ride for free when you want! Hot Chocolate?" Harry yelped as the cup was pushed into his hand sitting on a cushy couch that took the place of seats.

He held on tight as the bus took off at brake neck speed cautiously putting the cup down not wanting to spill the hot liquid on his self. "Will you tell me what that was about?" He whispered softly Primrose hissing.

_"Later, the goblins can probably explain better than me anyway." _She said quietly falling silent, Harry sighed a little at first looking out the window before the rushing blurs started making him feel motion sick along with the jarring knocks and stops the bus made on his journey making him wish he'd never agreed with Prim to get on the bus.

He yelped pitching forward and falling off the couch as it suddenly stopped "Leaky Cauldron the stop for Diagon ally!" Harry sighed picking his self-up pausing a moment hearing a few upset voices.

"Hey! My stop was before this!"

"Ya you skipped over at least three stops there!" The conductor waved them off grinning at Harry as he got off "Sorry, Harry Potter needed to get to the Cauldron!" Harry frowned as he got off the Bus speeding away.

"What? Why did he…?" He sighed feeling Prim squeeze him again, "You better get this explained Prim." He muttered flattening his fringe and looked up at the battered sign that told him that he was indeed in front of the Leakey Cauldron. He took a breath steeling his nerves before entering glad it was still early and thus had few people inside, just a couple of people in robes (He assumed they were the Witches and Wizards) Eating breakfast, his mouth watered a little seeing large platters of pancakes and other breakfast goodies before shaking his head remembering why he was here. Nervously he walked up to the bar. "H-hello?" A man peered over surprised by the child before giving the boy a friendly smile.

"Ello there, bit lost?" Harry nodded.

"Uhuh, I just found out I'm magical and my Aunt's a witch an she said she'd meet me in a place call 'Diagon Ally' She told me to come here but didn't tell me where the ally is…" It wasn't all a lie, after all he had just found out he was magical and Prim hadn't told him how to get to the ally. The man chuckled.

"It's alright son, come on I'll show you." He set down a glass he was cleaning coming around the counter and leading Harry to the back the young boy blinking.

"Where is it?" the man chuckled pulling out a long stick Harry realizing it must be his wand and tapped a sequence of bricks.

"We like hiding in plain sight." He winked Harry gasping as the bricks just folded away opening up to show a lively shopping district with people bussling about shop to shop. "Now if you ever want to get back in, look for the cracked brick, tap it and the brick two to its left and the one three bricks up from it. That'll open the entrance, it only works with a wand though." He warned patting Harry on the head. "Have fun with your aunt, and welcome to the Wizarding world." Harry smiled and nodded.

"I will sir, thank you." He turned and left Harry letting out a breath glad he'd bought the lies. "The white building right?" He felt Primrose's beak nod and set off into the ally gazing around hungrily at the shops wanting to take in every last detail from the bunches of dried lizard tails hanging in the Apothecary shop to the rotating brooms and fluttering balls in the window of 'Quality Qudditich supplies, the virtual mountain of books in Flourish and Blotts and the intriguing wand on a cushion in the window of a shop called Olivanders.

_"Gawk later, Gringrotts now."_ Primrose hissed snapping Harry out of his awe remembering why there where here. He nervously walked past the shoppers glad his fringe hid his scar and was short so they over looked him. He gazed up at the white marble building admiring the craftsmanship that must have gone into it giving the guards nervous bows of his head and entered.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

He shivered at the ominous poem a clear warning to him not to try anything. He lightly pushed the gold gilded doors that swung open at his touch. He trembled a little looking around nervous of the people talking loudly with the small gnarled looking creatures.

_"Vault 6 remember Vault 6!"_ Primrose hissed Harry giving a small nod and nervously joining a line of waiting Magical's twitching scared of what could happen. Would the Goblins laugh and send them on their way? Prim had said that Magical's hated the Magi for some reason would the Goblins tell them they were here and kill Primrose before sending him back to the Dursleys? His mind spin faster and faster his fear growing by the second. He hissed in pain as Prim pecked him. "_Your Next!" _Harry blinked and looked up at an irate looking Goblin paling and running up to him.

"S-sorry! I'm so sorry, it's my first time here a-and I'm kinda alone…" The goblin snorted.

"What do you want?" He struggled to swallow down his fear

"V-Vault 6 I-I need to see the manager of Vault 6." The goblin froze his dark eye's widening staring at him.

"…You have proof that you need to bother him?" He hissed, Primrose peek her head out the collar.

_"Ya, me."_ The Goblin's jay dropped.

"A-A Ashevor….Follow me." He jumped down from his counter ignoring the protests of the wizards behind Harry striding ahead of him the young boy struggling to keep up relived when the goblin stopped grabbing the arm of another and barking something in a harsh guttural language the pair looking at him a slight sense of awe in their eyes before the second ran off.

"Uhrm…W-where is he-?"

"To get the head of the bank." The Goblin said shortly. "Follow." Harry jogged trying to keep up.

"…What's your name." The goblin grunted. "Griphook, in." Harry eeped as he was shoved into a rich looking office the walls decorated in tapestry's of goblin warriors attacking what he assumed to be Wizards judging from the wands.

"Admiring our history young Magi?" Harry yelped spinning around a scarred Goblin arching a eyebrow.

"Y-yes…Ss-sorry sir…" The goblin laughed a harsh sound striding past him "A-are you the account manager?"

"No, after a hundred years of inactivity we retired the Account manager and I took charge of the account just in case. We doubted you Magi would return but it seems we were quite wrong." He grinned. "So then Magi, let's talk your accounts and get the mess caused by the Wizards shall we?"

Harry nodded a little intimidated Primrose slivering out from under his shirt and curled up on the desk looking up at the Goblin only the tiniest tremble in her plumage showing she was just as scared as Harry.

"Magi I trust you are going to act as your Familiar's translator?" Harry nodded looking to Prim whose beak turned up a little in a smile "Good, now then to business you are both aware you are the only Magi who's came to try and re-open the vault and Keep in three hundred years?" Prim nodded "Are you aware of what happened?" Both shook their head Prim hissing to Harry.

"Primrose says the Stream never told her, it only said that there where no more Magi and the only safe place left was the Keep. Do you know what happened?" The Goblin sighed.

"Money, greed and jealousy…The normal witches and Wizards who made their money breeding and selling magical animals for pets and potion components had allways hated the Magi, you raised the strongest and most beautiful of creatures and they couldn't compare. And the old familys detested your kind for at times taking away potential Heirs of their family for training and for a clause in your vault."

"What Clause?"

"When a Heir or Head of a Family joins the Magi their Vault automatically joins with Vault 6, no if ands or buts. What they tended to ignore though is that the Account Manager kept a careful track and if after the Person's death wished to withdraw their Vault their vault would be returned to normal and given a large sum of money as a thank you." Harry nodded.

"Ok….So what happened?"

"The familys and those who felt wronged by the Magi all joined together in a alliance using their money to buy more to join their cause. They raised an army and razed every Magi stronghold they could to the ground. The only reason they couldn't do that to the Keep was the ancient magic's that protected it…Unfortunately they found a way around that as well. Nundu." Harry looked to Primrose.

_"Magical creatures, according to legend the leader of the Nundu broke Natures Law never to breed with your own offspring. As punishment the children born where weak and helpless and the Nundu where forever barred from giving their offspring to the Stream. It's only inbreeding and the efforts of Wizards that keep the species going." _She supplied_ "They are massive panthers with a breath that breeds plagues, if a Nundu breathes on you then you are already dead."_ Harry nodded a little looking up at the Goblins.

"What did they do with the Nundu?"

"Gathered a large pride of the creatures and set them lose in the Keep, no Magi nor magical creature inside the Keep survived….It took four years for the Nundu's breath to dissipate for us to clear away the bodys…"The goblin sighed. "But thankfully now with you we can hope to see a return of the Magi and the many creatures other's like you breed and raised." Harry smiled and nodded.

"I hope so to sir…Is the Keep liveable?" The goblin nodded "Good..I want to move in as soon as I can." The goblin looked startled before taking in his clothes.

"Understandable for one who lives on the streets."

"….I don't…I live with my aunt, uncle and cousin."

"Ah, I see well the keep and Vault has enough money to let you all live in the lap of luxury if you so desire." Harry paled shaking his head.

"N-no…Uncle would try and take all the money and Aunt would find a new cupboard for me to sleep in and I'd be terrified Dudley would pull eggs out the Stream just to smash them!" the Goblin froze staring at him.

"…Where did you say you sleep?"

"The cupboard under the stairs…."

"…And your cousin?"

"the third biggest bedroom."

"..And the other bedrooms?"

"Biggest's aunt and Uncles, second biggest is the guest room, then Dudleys, then the junk room for the toys he doesn't really play with." Harry listed off. The Goblins eyes harderned.

"I see, well then young Magi I see no reason not to see about Emancipating you."

"..Emanca….What?" he chuckled.

"Emancipation, getting legal documents that mean you don't need anyone to look after you."

"Really? So I wouldn't have to go back?" the Goblin couldn't help a small smile seeing the look of glee and joy in the boys face.

"No you will not, just give us your name and I'll have someone draw up the papers."

"I'm Harry J. Potter." He chirped the goblin freezing.

"….Come again?"

"Harry J. Potter…" Harry blinked and lifted his fringe "Prim told me to show my scar to the man on the Knight bus and he knew who I am, does that help?" The goblin slowly nodded waving a clawed finger a owl fluttering over to him as he wrote quickly on a piece of parchment.

"Take this to the Will's department." The owl nodded taking it in her beak and flying out the room "…Do you even know who you Are Harry?" Harry blinked and slowly nodded.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Not just Harry Potter, you're the Boy-Who-Lived." Silence reigned in the office.

"…That's a kinda dumb nick name. everyone who's alive has lived, does that make you the Goblin-Who-Lived?" The Goblin burst out in a rough guttural tone that Harry guessed was a laugh by the large smile on his face.

"Good one Lad…You truly don't know who you are?" Harry frowned.

"Corse I know who I am, I just don't know who this Boy-Who-Lived person is." The goblin sighed rapping his claws on the marble table before getting up.

"Tippy!" A tiny creature with bat like ears wearing a smart uniform popped out of no where and bowed "Get the boy some lunch and a drink, and a bowl of insects for the Ashevor." Primrose hissed "She has a preference?"

"She'd like some meal worms." Harry nodded the creature bowing and popping away.

"I will return momentarily, call Tippy if you need anything."

"Ok thank you sir!" Harry chirped the Goblin grinning.

"Call me Ragnok Mr Potter." Harry smiled petting Primrose.

"He's nice isn't he Prim?" the bird Snake coughed delicately eating from a bowl of wiggling mealworms that appeared in front of her.

_"Quite friendly yes…"_ it took ten minutes for anyone to return and it was the owl now carrying a heavy looking roll of parchment sealed with wax in it's talons. The Owl dropped it on the desk landing next to it preening her wing. "_Don't think of taking the parchment she'll fight."_ Harry chuckled at Prims warning tearing off a bit of a ham sandwich that had appeared on a plate.

"I won't I just think she deserves a treat for working so fast." He offered the scrap of ham the owl clicking her beak before taking it with a happy coo eating it quickly. He held out his hand letting the owl examine him before butting her head against it and he smiled petting the bird offering her scraps as he ate.

Half a hour later the Goblin returned walking stiffly to his desk, Harry frowned seeing a black liquid on his shirt but assumed it was just spilt ink. "Are you alright?" He nodded taking his seat.

"Quite, I just had to….Deal with the now former head of the Potter Vaults. Ahh the wills here good." Harry frowned confused.

"Will….A vault?...Sir what's going on?" the goblin sighed steepling his fingers.

"Harry lad….I'm fixing grevious mistakes and cutting threw a thick web of lies."


	6. In which we read a Will and Make a call

"What do you mean? Who's lied? What mistakes?" The goblin held up a clawed hand.

_"Harry, please allow me to read to you the contents of your parents will, then I will explain."_ Harry reluctantly nodded Primrose slivering off the table and nuzzling his cheek.

"Trust him, the goblins find far more profit in truth then lies." The goblin broke the waxen seal on the parchment unfurling the document.

"The Last Will and Testament of Lord James Charles Potter and Lady Lilly Maria Potter Nee Evans being of sound Mind, Body and Magic do here by bequeath the following." He paused and looked over to Harry. "Do you want me to skip to the part relevant to you?" Harry nodded the goblin moving down the parchment "And we Declare that in the happening of our death if Harry is not sixteen years of age and unable to claim his Lordship then he will be kept in the care of the following until he is of age: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Alice and Frank Longbottom."

"I've never heard of those people." Harry interjected.

"I'm not surprised, Sirus is the man who led your parents killer to their home, Remus is a werewolf and the Will was written before your parents went into hiding. During that time a law was passed that Were's could not care for children other than their own in fear they would turn them. Peter is dead and the Longbottoms….They can't even care for their child let along another." Harry sighed.

"It doesn't mention the Dursleys?"

"No…But considering no one on the list could legally or physically care for you it does make a matter of sence you'd be left to your last living relatives." He admitted "But we can still use this to help push your emancipation." Harry nodded.

"….You mentioned my…Parents Killers…?"

"Yes…Several years ago Britain was locked in a war with a Dark Lord commonly called even now among the populace as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"…You people have a thing for hyphens." The goblin barked out with his harsh laughter.

"Quite, for unclear reasons he targeted your parents and thanks to a tip off from Sirius Black was able to find…And kill them, then he turned his wand to you and failed to kill you."

"….What?"

"His power broke and he perished becoming less then a ghost hopefully never to return."

"Well….That explains the Boy-Who-Lived thing." Harry muttered "So this Dark Lord's dead and Sirus is in jail?" The goblin nodded.

"Of course his vault is sealed with him being a convict and the Pettigrew vault closed after his mothers-" He paused looking at a piece of parchment that must have something to do with the Pettigrew vault. "Odd…."

"What's odd?" The goblin frowned.

"The vaults still open, but it shouldn't been Judith Pettigrew had no realities' other than Peter and neither left a will so the vault should have just dissolved it's self…" He frowned "But according to this the vaults still open…"

"I urhm….Don't want to be rude but could it just be a mistake?" The goblin snorted.

"We don't make mistakes, Wizards do." He frowned setting it aside "Let's focus on one problem at a time, the matter of your parents Will and your Emancipation." He hummed scrolling to the end "Ah the executor a…Oh…Albus Dumbledore."

"You know him?"

"Lad, everyone knows him. Dumbledore is considered the leader of the Light side, a stance solidified after his battle with Grindelwald the wizard who helped Hitler to power." Harry's eye's widened.

"And…He left me with my aunt?" The goblin nodded.

"And if he chose to exercise it, he has the power to keep you there, he's the head of Hogwarts the top magical school in Britain, as well as head of the Wizagromit, a member of ICW and an uncreditied advisor to the Minister of Magic. He's powerful lad." Harry hummed.

"Wow…." The goblin nodded mulling over the options. "…Can't we ask him to emancipate me?" He started staring at Harry.

"Harry he's the one who LEFT you with the Dursleys."

"But like you said it made the most sense at the time to put me there." Harry pointed out "Maybe if we tell him how they treated me, and that I'm a Magi he'll listen to reason and help." The goblin sighed.

"I don't know lad….If you really want I'll do it but I'm personally advising you against it." Harry nodded.

"I understand Sir, Prim?" Primrose clicked her beak thinking.

_"In this case….I know as much as you really, if you want to trust him then ok…."_ She nuzzled him wrapping around his neck _"But If it's all the same to you, I'll hide while he's here."_ With that she slivered back under his shirt Harry giggling a little as her feathers tickled his skin.

"Can you contact him?" The goblin nodded hopping off his chair and snapping his claws a golden fireplace moulding it's self out of the wall a fire springing to life. He scooped up and threw in a glittering powder "Headmasters office Hogwarts!" the fire blazed emerald the flames roaring loudly before settling.

"Ahh Ragnok, what a pleasant surprise." Harry blinked trying to look over the goblin's, now known to be called Ragnok, shoulder hearing the voice of a rather aged man.

"Gringrotts business, can you come through?" he must have gotten a answer as he stepped away and the flames roared again a rather tall man in light blue robes studded with silver stars coming through. Harry blinked seeing his bears was long enough to tuck into his belt and felt his chin wondering if he'd ever grow one that large.

"Now then Ragnok what does Gringrotts want with me today? Is there a problem with the tuition fees for next year?" Ragnok shook his head and pointed at Harry.

"No I'm just trying to help Mr Potter here." The man rather comically did a double take when he saw Harry the small boy shyly slipping down a little in his seat hesitantly waving a little.

"H-hello Mr Dumbledore…."

"Harry….Harry Potter?" His eyes darted to the scar seemingly enough of a conformation for him the man sweeping over. "Harry what's the matter? Why are you here where are your relatives?" Harry gulped looking down at his hands.

"I uhrm….I kinda ran away…" The man sighed a hand resting on his shoulder Harry glad Prim choose to coil around his arm.

"Harry that was very irresponsible of you."

"I couldn't take it anymore!" Harry burst. "Primrose helped me but I'd have ran away eventually it's just because of her I'm safe!" Dumbledore was startled by the out burst.

"Couldn't take what Harry." The young boy sniffed.

"Cooking every meal but getting the scraps, doing all the chores but getting locked in the cupboard under the stairs, Dudley getting every toy he wanted but having to wear his to small cast offs!" He curled up a little feeling Primrose squeeze him. "They don't' even know I'm gone yet, last night Aunt sent me out into the park with a sandwich some milk and a quarter of a bowl of cereal telling me to be back at sundown today." He blinked hearing something hit the floor eyes wide when he felt arms around him before registering that he was being hugged by the older man "S-sir?"

"I am so sorry Harry." Dumbledore's voice quivered a little the man pulling away tears in his startling blue eyes. "I thought…..I knew Petunia was jealous of her sister….But I thought blood was thinker then water, that she would love you like her own son….I am so sorry…." Harry blinked.

"You didn't know?" He shook his head.

"I could only set up the Blood Wards that would keep out those marked by Voldemort, the Dark Lord his self and any dark magical creatures that could hurt you or your family. The wards are so old and complex any other spells on the property would either fail or threaten to remove the protection they offered." Harry nodded "I did have a friend of mine try to monitor you but it's evident she didn't see what was really happening."

"Then will you help us sir?" Dumbledore stood.

"With what my boy?" Ragnok coughed to alert the two he was still in the room.

"With Emancipating him." Dumbledore frowned a little.

"Are you sure my boy? It's a big step and the two property's the Potters owned are both destroyed." Harry nodded.

"I'm sure Sir, and I don't have to worry about a home." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that." Harry decided to take a chance and pulled up his sleeve Primrose hissing in surprise holding herself up.

"I'm a Magi and Primrose is my Familiar."

_"…Warn me next time."_ Prim gripped The wizard looking intrigued.

"What is she?" He asked Harry grinned petting her feathers to reassure the bird snake.

"She's a Ashevor." He said proudly Primrose clicking her beak. Dumbledore chuckled a little seeing how taken he was with her.

"A Magi….I've heard a few storys about them but they died out before my time." He admitted looking to Ragnok.

"As the first Magi in several hundred years Harry has complete access to the vault which has innumerable valuable treasures, virtual mountains of precious metals and gem stones. And Galleons in the millions. And while like the Potters most of their property's where destroyed in the short lived war to destroy them the Keep is still standing and thanks to the enchantments on it is ready for Harry to move in when he likes." Dumbledore nodded.

"I see…."

"Please Sir?" Harry begged Dumbledore giving a small smile.

"Alright….On the following conditions. You come to the castle for a meal at lest once a month."

"Sure!" Harry grinned Dumbledore raising a hand.

"Ahh I have more, second, you come to Hogwarts for your normal wizarding education, with the understanding you can bring some of the animals who need full time care to the castle with you and can go tend to the others on the week end provided your up to date homework. Third that the students who take Care of Magical Creatures can study your creatures. Your welcome to set conditions for that." Harry nodded.

"It sounds fair….My conditions for the creatures are once a week I bring a creature into a clearing or courtyard and teach them about it with anyone welcome to come students or staff to see and learn…" Primrose hissed in his ear. "Oh and the understanding those who want can come with me on the week end to see if they are Magi to." Dumbledore laughed and held out a hand.

"It's a deal Mr Potter." Harry grinned and shook his head. "I do hope you can forgive me for my oversights." Harry just waved him off.

"Everyone in the will couldn't take care of me so it made sense to leave me with the Durselys and you just explained why you didn't know what was happening, there's nothing to forgive sir." Ragnok coughed again holding out a four.

"Mr Potter if you just sign this Dumbledore can push through your emancipation." Harry nodded taking it and signing it quickly with a Quill offered. Dumbledore took it from him when he was finished.

"I can't guaranty how quickly it will go through the Ministry, but I'll send you a message at the end of the week with Fawkes to tell you if it's gone through or not." He smiled bowing his head to the two and stepped threw the fire once more.

"What now?" Harry asked Ragnok grinned pulling out a golden ring inset with Onix.

"Now it's time for you to finally go home to the Keep."


	7. In which we speak with a Dragon

Harry yelped falling backwards onto his arse groaning a little "Ok officially don't like that." Ragnok let his self chuckle a little.

"It's a Portkey lad, one of the main ways wizards travel." Harry groaned Primrose who'd been holding her forked tounge for a while hissed with laughter slivering out his shirt and onto his head smiling.

_"Welcome home Harry."_ He blinked and turned his head eyes widening as he took in the Keep.

It didn't have the name for nothing the building had once been a great castle but the majority of it had either been destroyed or weathered way leaving two great towers and a section of wall that still connected the two. A great lake with natural rock formations lay a short distance from it Harry blinking thinking he saw the quick movement of a tail slip out of sight but brushed it off as his imagination, if the magical creatures raised by the Magi hadn't died with them they'd either moved on in the intervening centuries or died of natural causes. He smiled seeing a stream running by the larger of the two towers closing his eyes a moment grinning feeling the familiar tug of the Stream's Magic.

"Where exactly are we?" Harry asked admiring the green fields leading up to a mountainous rage dotted with caves and sat at the foot a great forest.

"Ireland, not too far from a village actually, though they don't know about the Keep, it's pretty much lost to time." The goblin smiled a little "It's not changed at all. The last act of several of the creatures before they were forced to leave after the Magi died where to pool their magic to preserve it in the hopes that…Well you'd come along. A new generation of Magi." Harry smiled reaching up and stroking Primroses feathers the Ashavor cooing.

"We're home."

0o0o0o

Ragnok left soon after explaining that the ring was a permanent portkey to the Keep, one of many that where once worn by Magi with commands to take them to any Magi strong hold. Now the rings could only take him to the Keep. Not that Harry minded as he slipped the ring into his pocket mulling over what to do first. He wanted to explore badly to get to know his new home and to start hating eggs from the Stream, to bring back the animals lost long ago.

But he also had to think logically, he'd have to look at the kitchen to check that the food had been preserved and how he cook it and think about food for the creatures he hoped to care for. Then he'd have to find a bed to sleep in and find a way to make trips to the local village for shopping and new clothing for his self.

_"Harry?"_ He smiled petting her.

"Just thinking Prim….Did the Stream give you any hints on what to go when we got here?" She nodded pointing her beak towards the lake.

_"We have to go to the rocks. Theirs one that juts over the water with a recess filled with gold coins. We have to go there and throw one in."_ Harry blinked.

"Now?" She nodded Harry shrugged and headed to the lake, the advice Primrose had hadn't lead them wrong yet. The lake was beautiful clean blue water with gentle waves and ripples dappling the surface. He walked along the white sandy rim around it admiring the view. He blinked noticing a slightly overgrown path through the rocks he carefully climbed along the rocks soon coming to the out crop she mentioned sitting at the edge and reaching his hand into a crack in the rock grinning and pulling out a handful of old gold coins. He picked out one and dropped it into the lake ripples ringing out across the water. The pair waited the ripples fading away but nothing else happening.

_"….Maybe toss another in?"_ Primrose suggested Harry shrugging and this time dropping two in one after another. He hummed.

"I thought something impressive would happen." Harry sighed before blinking seeing ripples against the surface something moving under the water. "What the-" He yelped and scrambled back as a great head broke the surface of the water a pair of clawed fins grasping onto the rock.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure if I was actually being called or not." The draconic creatures winced his voice a deep rumble. Harry gazed up at the beast that seemed to be a fusion of an eastern dragon and a fish being covered in deep purple and navy scales with visible gills on its neck. It's face clearly dragon in form with long twitching whiskers and glittering gold eyes.

"Uuhrm…I-it's ok." It was a bit of a shock hearing the creature speak gazing up at him. "W-what are you?" Primrose squawked and pecked his head. "Oww!"

_"Rude much?"_ She hissed though the being seemed to find the question more amusing then insulting laughing at the pair.

"I little friend am a Dragon Koi." He purred "My kind are quite rare even in our home of Japan only large body's of pure water like this lake able to support us. You may call me Umi, it is what the Magi called me those long years ago." Harry blinked.

"The Magi? You where alive back then?" Umi nodded his great head.

"Indeed I was laddy, I've lived in this lake ohh….Just over a thousand years or more?" He leaned in one of his whiskers reaching out to lightly pet Primrose "I see you're a Magi yourself judging by your Familiar." Harry nodded.

"I'm Harry Potter and she's Primrose."

"A pleasure to meet you both." Umi smiled leaning back a little.

"We're the first Magi in almost three hundred years, has anyone disturbed you?" Umi sighed.

"No, it's been rather boring actually. I'm glad you two are around a little excitement will be good for my old bones." Harry smiled.

"We're just moving in, any tips to help us?" Umi hummed using a clawed fin to scratch his chin.

"Well…the water should still work, the enchantments are still in place last I checked, do you have the ring?" Harry nodded pulling it out "Ahh the Head Magi ring, understandable as you're the first." Umi nodded "In the bottom floor of the larger tower there is a ward stone, you need to cut your hand and let a drop of blood land and soak into the granite slab covered in runes. You don't need to rush but until you do no other Magi rings can get through the wards." Harry nodded stowing away the ring.

"I'll do that tomorrow." He patted his pocket.

"Good good…Ah theirs no human food in, the meat and grain in the special storage shed is still good though. But that food is set aside for the creatures, theirs about ten bails of hay, at lest a hundred bags of grain and around fifty fully butchered cows, twenty sheep and a hundred rabbits and chickens and several bins of various dried insects and fruits under stasis." Harry nodded Primrose licking her beak at the thought of all the insects she could gorge on.

"so I need to worry about food for me and how to get to the village to get said food." Umi blinked turning and pointing at a wooden structure at the base of the smaller tower. "There's the stables, under stasis charms is a horse and cart. If you get Primrose to ride on the horse and direct it you'll be able to get to the village easily." Harry nodded making to get up.

"Before you go, perhaps you should take a egg from the Stream." Harry blinked.

"So soon?" Umi chuckled,

"Laddy they won't hatch as quickly as your familiar, it'll take a few days up to a week. A Familiar hatches quick because they are needed to guide and aid their Magi fast. Normal creatures are well normal."

"Are there limits?" He nodded.

"A Magi no matter how powerful can only support four eggs at a time with his magic, I'd suggest you stick with one or two for now. Any more than four and the eggs become starved and risk dying." Harry nodded gathering up Primrose.

"Ok thank you Umi!" the Dragon Koi smiled and dove under the water his fins leaving only the smallest ripples "Well Prim, ready to take a trip?" Harry asked grinning holding a few more of the golden coins.

0o0o0o

Harry sat on a flat rock that the Stream flowed around. "So….Any tips?" Primrose bunched up her coils to look like she was shrugging.

_"I got nothing….Wait for a pull like with me?...The stream wasn't very clear."_ Harry sighed dipping his fingers into the water watching the eggs float by, the eggs seemed to hold a magic of their own ranging from so small he struggled to see them even in the crystal clear and calm water to one as large as his chest. One or two eggs he saw even seemed to be on fire. A couple seemed to even have body parts of the creature sticking out, an illusion caused by the Stream as a indicator as to what it would grow to be.

Still it was surreal to see eggs with Horns and ears, and even tails coiled protectively around their shells. Several even seemed to be covered in scales Harry watching a pale purple and blue scaled egg wondering if it was a Dragon Koi like Umi.

"I'm not feeling anything." She sighed wondering what to do. Harry hummed closing his eyes wondering if he could use the magic he had to pull a egg to him. He scrunched up his nose trying to will a egg to him. He jumped as one bopped against his hand blinked and gently picked the egg out the water. It was about the size of his head startling him with how…Light it was. One half of the egg was black with a single white spot while the other was the opposite, white with a black spot.

_"What is it?"_ Primrose wondered lightly tapping her beak and listening to it hearing the faint noise of something shifting inside. Harry smiled hugging it to his chest.

"It's part of our family now."

0o0o0o

He carried the egg to the stable hugging it to his small body Primrose coiled on top cooing to the egg listening out for answers.

"Will I be able to understand it like you?" Primrose shook her head.

_"Unless you speak one of the beast tongues like Feather-Speak, or Parceltongue."_

"And….I'm not doing it for you?" Primrose hummed.

_"Not really, I can understand English perfectly as it's your mother tongue, if you where german for example I'd understand German perfectly but not be able to understand English as you wouldn't."_ Harry nodded.

"But….if I learned another language?" Primrose looked thoughtful.

_"….I honestly don't know."_ She shrugged _"You understand me because of the Familiar bond, Your magic kinda translates what I'm saying to English for you anyone else just hears you talking to me and me hissing."_

"Even other Magi?" She nodded.

_"Unless they have a Beast tongue they won't understand me, the bond only works with your Familiars."_ Harry nodded.

"….Wait Familiars? As in plural?" She sighed.

_"Ya….Kinda a quirk of magic, a Familiar shares a bond with a Magi able to lend their magic to them if they have any and even in a crisis act as a emergency focus for their magic. And being a teacher to young Magi, the bond gives us the understanding of language and gives those of us who normally have a short lifespan the ability to live as long as our Magi Lives."_ Harry nodded.

"I'm with you so far."

_"If a Familiar where to die though, while the Magi would feel pain from the severed bond, they can just go to the Stream and get another Familiar if they wish."_ Harry's eyes widened.

"And….Just forget their first Familiar?" She nodded Harry frowning setting down the egg and hugging the small snake. "I'd never forget you Prim, if you….If you died I'd never take another Familiar I don't care if they would be a super duper god in a egg Familiar, I wouldn't take it Your my Familiar, no one else." Primrose sniffed a little nuzzling his cheek.

_"I…..Thank you Harry….Come on, we need to wake the horse up and get some food for you before sundown."_

0o0o0oo

Ballynor Village while not the smallest village was still small enough to not qualify for being called a town. It had a few amusements including a small fair and a surprisingly modern and popular arcade, the cottages belonged mainly to family's who's children would be sheparded to the train station for a ten minute ride to next time for school. The Village had remained for many hundreds of years, and owed part of it's existence to the shop on the farthest edge. No one really knew if the Fox's Hollow or Ballynor came first the pair had existed in unison ever since. Long ago it was a simple farm shop catering to the farmers but it grew and grew. The main part being of the aged grey stone that some of the older buildings still shared, but it had been expanded many times over the years with conventional concreate and even had a pump system to supply the cars of the village with petrol.

And all threw it the Fox's Hollow had belonged to a single Family who had always refused to move, sell or shut up shop being so deeply ingrained in them that this was their home and calling. At that moment the Hollow was manned by the youngest Daughter of the family the girl sat at the counter a window open to invite in any breezes on the rather muggy summer day as she flipped threw one of the magazines they sold.

She blinked looking up hearing a faint but growing louder clip clop of hooves against the tarmac of the roads.

"What the?" She muttered peering her head out the window blinked seeing a large roan horse snorting and tossing it head pulling a rather old styled cart a nervous looking boy holding the reigns. "Well…Don't see that every day." She shrugged slipping back in and returning to her magazine. She looked up again blinking when she saw it was the boy who was in the cart. "Afternoon." She called the Boy jumping nervous and nodded.

"Ah A-afternoon…" She raised a eyebrow at the English accent.

"New here?" He nodded "Just moved in and found out you need food and stuff for the night?" He nodded again." You got money?" A third nod." She got up from behind the counter grabbing a basket. "Alright then laddy, probably best for you to just get things to last today and tomorrow so you can sort things out before a big shop." He blinked and smiled.

"Thank you miss." She gave him a toothy grin.

"It'll Eliana not Miss, now then…" She hummed grabbing a small loaf of bread and a pack of soda bread the boy frowning.

"What's that?"

"Sody bread lad, trust me you'll be wanting it by the truck full." She grinned. "Vegetarian?" He shook his head and she grabbed two packs of bacon "Smoked or un smoked?" He shrugged and she just dropped both in. Next came a small bottle of milk and a pack of Coco pops. (Again he just shrugged so she just picked her own favourite) A pack of cheese and some ham followed along with a bottle of squash and one of something called Club soda, he just let her do so as she seemed to know what she was doing. She added a pack of Tato crisps before pausing.

"Any pets?" He blinked and nodded.

"Ya, but I have food for her." She nodded humming.

"Think your good?" He nodded smiling Eliana grinned and set the basket on the counter racking up the prices of the food before pausing. "You got power? Or gas in your home?" He shrugged.

"I don't really know." She rapped her nails on the counter.

"You know how to light, and put out a fire?" He nodded she quickly grabbed a box of matches, bottle of methanol and checked a tag. "When you go grab a bag of logs and one of tinder ok?" He nodded as she added up the final price.

"That's £32.67." She smiled he nervously put three gold coins on the counter, she raised a eyebrow picking one up and biting it to test it. She blinked "Urh, I don't think I can make accurate change from this."

"Just keep it." He picked up the bags "Thank you!" He chirped carrying the bags out, Eliana just shrugged picking up her magazine again.

"Looks like things might pick up around here." She smiled a little making a note that he'd probably become a regular and to get the gold appraised and possibly start a tab for him if the gold was worth more than he owed.


End file.
